Ep 01 - Starting Today, You Are a Host!
' ' Starting Today, You are a Host! (今日から君はホストだ "Kyō kara Kimi wa Hosuto da" ) is the first episode of the anime series and the first chapter of the manga. It originally premiered on April 4, 2006. A group of the most handsome boys on campus with far too much time on their hands, the Host Club dedicates every afternoon to entertaining the lovely young ladies. Just think of this as the academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful... But for studious Haruhi Fujioka, education is a privilege that must be earned, being on scholorship and out of place among the moneyed. That is until the day Haruhi stumbles upon the Host Club, a stumble which leaves the freshman indebted for millions of yen. And the only way to pay for the damages? Well, Haruhi will have to work as a Host. There's only one problem: Haru-he is actually a Haru-she! Episode Summary The episode starts with Haruhi Fujioka looking for an area to study in after finding the library was too crowded for her liking. After stumbling across Music Room #3 and the Host Club, they, apart from Kyouya, believe her to be a male, then she is forced to be the Host Club's dog to pay off her 8,000,000 Yen debt after knocking over an expensive vase for auction. As the Host Club, opens Haruhi comes back from doing some errands for the club picking up some instant coffee to which causes a big commotion. Tamaki deciding to turn Haruhi into a gentleman gets everyone in the club to give her a makeover. The results bring Tamaki to a new idea for Haruhi to pay off her debt, by becoming a Host and having 100 customers request her. Soon Tamaki introduces her to a regular customer, Princess Ayankoji, whom begins envying Haruhi for taking all of Tamaki's attention away from her. Out of anger, she dumps Haruhi's bag into the fountain causing Haruhi to have to go down and retrieve her things with Tamaki soon assisting her to finding her wallet. Soon as they return to the club, Ayankoji requests Haruhi. Knowing the Princess dislikes her for some reason, Haruhi questions why before Princess Ayankoji explains that Tamaki was just being nice to her because of Haruhi's 'poor upbringing.' Realizing that the Princess was jealous, Haruhi states the fact and, out of anger and shock, Ayankoji tips the table they were sitting at causing Haruhi to fall on top of her and begins yelling that she had attempted to assault her. The twins proceed to dump water on Princess Ayankoji and Tamaki realizes that she had been the one who had dumped Haruhi's bag into the fountain asks her to leave saying she isn't fit to be a guest any longer. Tamaki goes over to help Haruhi and gives her a spare uniform, saying that her quota had now increased to 1000. As Haruhi changes, Tamaki walks in impatient at how she was taking so long and sees her in a tank top and exits suddenly realizing she was a girl. Kyoya explains to him while the other members who had figured it out (In order: Honey realizing when Haruhi liked his stuffed bunny, Hikaru and Kaoru when she kicked them out so she could change, and Takashi when he accidentally felt her up assisting her from Tamaki's grasp). Haruhi, even though revealed, says she wouldn't mind being fussed over girls and would continue to repay her debt as a Host. Gallery Episode1-02.png Episode1-01.png episode1-04.png episode1-05.png episode1-06.png episode1-07.png episode1-08.png Notable Quotes '' (To Tamaki) "You know, I have to say senpai, I thought you were pretty cool earlier." -Haruhi ' (To Haruhi) '''"You're a hero, alright!" -Hikaru and Kaoru (To Tamaki) "Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" -Kyoya "Well since you have no money, you could pay us back with your body." -Tamaki Character Appearances *Haruhi Fujioka *Kyoya Ootori *Mori Morinozuka *Honey Haninozuka *Tamaki Suoh *Hikaru Hitachiin *Kaoru Hitachiin *Ayanokoji *Kotoko Fujioka (mentioned only) Trivia *The instant coffee in this episode has the label: "Hescafe Special Blend". The logo is from the instant coffee in real life 'Nescafe" Category:Anime Episodes